


Whimsy

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adorable Creatures, F/M, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Selectively Mute Main Character, creation magic shenanigans, pointless fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: “What about you? What would you make, if you had creation magic?”
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 35
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Emet-Selch x WoL Recommendations





	Whimsy

The evening starts as almost any other: the two of them conversing in her room, seated at different corners of her desk. This time, the conversation inevitably steers in the direction of creation magic, once the subject is initially breached.

> _You could make entire buildings?_

Were it possible to convey breathlessness in simple words on paper.

“ _Can_ , not _could_.” The smugness in Emet-Selch’s tone is practically palpable. “And not just buildings -- entire _cities_.” One arm lifts in a grandiose sweeping motion toward some unseen illusion. Though it quickly lowers, his gaze turning sharp. “What about you? What would _you_ make, if you had creation magic?”

The abrupt question puts her on the spot, her mind blank. She has never -- considered --

Though now that he asks...one thing in particular comes to mind.

> _Is it possible to make creatures?_

The question seems odd as she looks at it for several long moments, though she cannot discern another way she might be able to ask it. Not entirely satisfied, she pushes the book across the table in his direction anyway. She cannot help but glance up at him as he reads, his mouth quickly curving into a smirk.

“Where do you think everything around you comes from? Of course w -- _I_ can. Though that isn’t really the question, is it?” He lifts a hand teasingly, index finger nearly coming close enough to tap her on the nose --

She leans away.

He continues moving as if nothing is amiss, fingers drumming along the desk as he pushes her book back.

“I asked you what _you_ would make.”

\-- Well, she really does have one idea. But...it’s difficult to describe it in words...

Blinking, she opens her book to a blank page. She has never considered herself to be especially good at drawing, though she supposes, in this case...she does not have much of a choice. She cannot simply take her thoughts out of her head, after all.

The finished product is rather simple -- an oval- or spherical creature, possessing two round eyes and a mouth. Along its body are whiskerlike projections, meant to represent fur, along with a long tail tipped with fluff.

\-- It‘s the companion of one of her characters, and she had always thought it would be rather cute if it were to actually exist. Though now that she looks at it, she can’t help but think it terribly childish. How embarrassing to show a man who had crafted entire cities such a banal and amateurish creature.

She’s halfway through beginning to rip the page out of the book entirely when the sound of snapping fingers tears through her thoughts, and much closer than she would think.

And, with not even another sound, it -- suddenly, simply appears on the desk, as if it had just leapt from the pages of her book. Though, obviously, far more... _normal-looking_ than anything she could have ever drawn. And -- it _moves_ , its gaze flicking about the room uncertainly in confusion. It shifts slightly, ruffling its pale pink fur as its owlish gaze finally settles upon her.

Arianna’s gaze flicks from the creature, to the smirking Ascian -- then back again.

“Ah...” She can’t help the sound that leaves her, perhaps not even able to notice in the midst of her pure and utter shock. Just like that -- what appears to be a living creature --

Cautiously, she lifts one hand, holding a finger out to it. The creature nuzzles its cheek against her with a pleased gurgling sound, and Arianna all but melts into the chair she sits upon. The hand not otherwise occupied presses against her chest, as if needing to contain the overflowing emotions welling up within her.

“How _charming_ ,” she breathes out, voice barely a whisper as she gazes into the creature’s glossy eyes.

The Ascian sitting next to her tenses as she speaks, his golden gaze drifting from the fawning hyuran woman to the ball of fluff. Clearing his throat, he turns his face away, almost grudgingly -- directing his stare toward the ground.

“Well, I am certainly glad you _like_ it.” He cannot tell why his voice is suddenly so _soft_. An uncomfortable sensation fills him, seeing her gush so with delight. He feels as if he simply cannot continue to look at her, lest...

“I -- I --” Her voice rings out again, then stops. Heat fills her face as she becomes aware of the unseemly smile spreading across her face, not to mention that she had just -- _spoken_ in front of him --

For a moment she finds her voice lost again, until she looks away from him, her own face bright red.

“I...love it. Thank...you. You didn’t have to...” Inhaling deeply, she tries to calm herself by distracting herself -- lifting the creature to cradle it in both her palms. Its tail twitches gently in what she can only assume to be happiness.

The Ascian clears his throat again, leaning back into his chair with a heavy exhale. “Perhaps not. But think nothing of it. It was...nothing.”

She doesn’t notice him watching her marvel at the creature, fingers gently stroking at its fluffy fur. She can’t possibly take it anywhere with her -- it could get hurt. Oh, but...

“D-do you think it would be lonely on its own...?” Arianna finally looks toward Emet-Selch — though the red flush increases two-fold to simply see him _looking_ at her, and she quickly diverts her eyes with a shaky exhale.

Quiet laughter accompanies another snapping of his fingers. “I know I would be.”

And again -- 

The second creature on her desk is just as adorable as the first, though its fur is pale blue instead of pink. It chirps, and Arianna’s shoulders lifts to her ears as an uncontrollable smile spreads across her face. Whatever remains of her heart has just simply...dissolved.

She allows the pink-furred creature to hop off her hand, and it quickly joins its counterpart on the desk. They immediately appear to take a liking to one another, chirping and gurgling happily, their tails swaying.

Is it truly possible for anything to be so --

Then the two creatures rub their cheeks together, and Arianna has to bite her lip to stifle the whine that had threatened to build up in reaction to such a darling sight.

She doesn’t bother to hide the smile this time as she turns to look toward the Ascian again. Quickly, she scribbles a message for him in her book.

> _Thank you. I do not really know what I did to deserve these, but thank you._

Emet-Selch seems vaguely cross as he reads the words now -- or perhaps disappointed. It takes him a moment to actually look at the words -- or respond.

“You’re very welcome. And...perhaps you _don’t_ deserve them...for your meddling in the First, at least.” The smirk that twists his mouth is not so sharp this time. “Though for your _heroics_ , perhaps you do.”

Whatever had set him off earlier seems to be completely gone now, a new languidness in his limbs. “I trust you’ll take care of them. I wouldn’t have made them otherwise, I think. And I do think they seem quite taken by you...”

He gives a vague nod toward the desk, where the two creatures stare up at the hyuran woman with enormous eyes. Blinking, she places down her writing utensil to pet the two of them, much to their delighted squeaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Has a direct sequel [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366895).


End file.
